OLD AGE
by Red 921
Summary: Integra is sure she is getting old. Alucard tries to prove her wrong. AXI Chapter 2 IS UP!R&R!
1. The First Step

Title:OLD AGE

Author: Red 921

Summary: Integra is sure she is getting old. Alucard tries to prove her wrong.

Notes: I was bored… so I started this… I hope this one can keep up with "Into the pictures" and "Stolen Lives"

-----------------------------------------------------------

She was getting weak in her old age. Ha. Old Age. If 23 was considered old age then hell had surely frozen over. But she was getting weak. With each passing day she saw more and more of the beauty of life and less of the reality.

Staring over her broad cherry wood desk, Integra glances down at the letters to be read, the documents to be looked over, and the appointments to be kept. A heavy sigh slips from tight lips. This day was far too long. Pulling the round glasses from her face, she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her sore eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw the sky had finally reached the darker shades of blue and purple. It wasn't the day that had gotten long it was the hours she was keeping.

When the tip of the red hat pierced the wall there was only mirth in her eyes as she watched her servant materialize through the wall. The thin British accent fell from her lips with exhaustion, "Do you need something Alucard?" The icy blue eyes only saw the red blur that was the vampire.

"Actually Master, I came to ask you the same thing." The red mass sharpened as Integra replaced her glassed on her face. She pushed the bridge high on her nose and glared at the intruder.

"Right now I need to finish my work. Is that all?" Lack of sleep made her more than curt with him, but he only smiled that eerie full tooth grin.

"If you are so busy then I guess that will be all…." He trailed off still grinning, but the grin was more like an animal bearing its teeth than a smile.

"What do you want Alucard? Obviously you came in here for some reason other than to annoy me while I'm trying to work, so get on with it." Her hands clenched down on a work proposal that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. If possible, his grin got bigger.

"My, my Master. It sounds to me that you need to relax."


	2. The Second Step

Well to all those wanting more… I'M FINALLY POSTING AGAIN! Wow!

Thanks for the reviews I have gotten.. I was hoping for a few more but the two of you who faved this

Chapter 2 is for you! From red…..

Ps.. this hasn't been betad… coop

XXXXXX

One blond eyebrow rose in irritation and confusion. "Oh really? And you think you can do anything to relax me? Alucard, you are the source of most of my tension," Integra had to focus to maintain a calm voice.

"Oh Master surly you don't mean that," the toothy grin returned with gusto.

"Alucard some days I wish I had left you in that cell," Integra was unable to keep eye contact with her servant yet was unsure why. She could sense the man move closer to her even without seeing him.

"Master, do you mean that?" his voice was strong but there was something extra interlaced within the smooth tones.

"I have work to finish. You may leave now," she was strong and hard in her words but she did not feel it. Integra began to shuffle papers in hopes to look busy again but the voice surprised her so badly that she almost threw the papers in her hands off the desk.

"No Master, I really don't think so." Integra jerked, her blue eyes meeting with the deep red eyes that bore into her soul.

"What did you say?" the younger woman slowly rose from her chair, her pride and authority wounded. The blue fire crackled from deep within her. "You will leave now, I have no need of you." Integra walked sharply to the door and opened it indicating his exit.

Alucard walked up to her and took her hand from the handle and wrapped her pale skin in his gloved hands. Slowly, as if the light was being taken from the room, darkness overtook the pair. The air stilled and descended several degrees causing Integra to shiver for her jacket had been left on the desk. She wrapped her arms around herself to try and preserve the body heat she had. Suddenly her servant's chest was against her back and his arms wrapped themselves around her. In the silent darkness it was almost possible to forget that the man with his arms around her was a vampire. The only sound filling Integra's ears was her own harsh breathing and that single sound reminded her of that fact.

The darkness allowed Integra to chance to enjoy the closeness without fear of Alucard seeing the hint of a smile on her face.

_Master, surely you know vampires can see in the dark._

The voice resonated in her head and jolted Integra out of the moment and out of Alucard's arms.

"What is this trick servant?" she turned to face where she thought he was standing.

_No trick Master. Just trying to help you relax._


	3. The Third Step

HI I'm back! I'm currently working just about full time at a museum so posts( as if they haven't been) will be a bit spread out.. but I'm still working on this one… and just a side note.. I'm keeping the chapters short on purpose.. makes it easier to work on… HUGGLES TO ALL THE READERS!... if there are any… oh one more thing please comment on grammar or phrasing of the post.. this is unbetad so its all my fault…(again not new)

Third step

She could noticed the floor becoming less solid under her until she was floating in the air and knew it had to be Alucard's doing. Her glasses floated from her face of their own volition. She could feel a cool mist forming around her temple. The mist began to solidify and swirl at her temples in a gentle pattern that moved from their origin across her forehead. When the mist reached her hair line, it firmed into fingers and wove itself into her platinum lock. The anger and tension slid out of Integra's body as the disembodied hands began their ministrations

_Well Master do you feel any better? _Alucard's voice came soft and silky next to her ear moments after.

Integra sighed. Did he always have to do that, constantly breaking the spell of calm so seldom fell into? "I do have things to finish tonight, like the reports of the last two months."

_Don't worry my Master; I will make sure you are returned to your desk and your precious reports in one piece._ The gentle fingers worked their way down her hair and on to her neck. She tensed. The idea of a vampire, even a controlled vampire, rubbing her neck made her uneasy but as the fingers massaged slowly; she lost all desire and ability to begin to protest this treatment. His gloved fingers carefully removed knots in her neck that had been there for years. Alucard worked his way down her shoulders and began again.

Integra tried hard to hold back the moan of enjoyment that was building in her throat but that fight was lost as her servant's thumbs worked gently along her shoulder blades. The sound of the moan rolled from her throat and made its escape from between her parted lips.

In the dark, she could not see the smile that curled from the many toothy mouths that surrounded her in the black. _Does that feel good Integra?_ He watched as her eyes rolled shut and her head fell forward as she murmured "Uh huh." It was a truly un-Intrega sound and he would cherish it forever. In fact, he reveled in it.


End file.
